Long Time No See
by AngeChen
Summary: In Kakashi and Gai’s Kendo Studio, its students are all diligent and hard-working; but none so much as the crushing Neji and the beautiful Tenten. But what happens when an old friend stops by? NejixTenten and some SasukexTenten. Disclaimer inside.


Title: Long Time No See

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its characters, settings, etc.

Summary: In Kakashi and Gai's Kendo Studio, its students are all diligent and hard-working; but none so much as the crushing Neji and the beautiful Tenten. But what happens when an old friend stops by? NejixTenten and some SasukexTenten. Disclaimer inside.

* * *

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"What? What happened?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, the famous actor! He chose to come to this school!"

"Did you know he used to live here?!"

"Today's his first day!"

"We should go meet him!"

"Oh my gosh! He's here!"

…And that was how Sasuke's first day started.

**Tenten's POV**

I wasn't one of those girls squealing or jumping in the front entrance when Sasuke came. I was in the school's kendo studio training with Neji. Neji's a heartthrob in this school, too; but Sasuke has apparently stolen the spotlight. Of course, Neji doesn't care, at most, he's probably even happy.

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba were in the kendo studio with us; but me and Neji are basically permanent sparring partners. We just work well together. The only time we don't spar together is when we want to do some private training with Gai or Kakashi-sensei, or if we're mad at each other.

It is true that Sasuke once lived in our town; Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji were best friends in preschool, or something; Sasuke and Naruto especially. The Uchiha and Neji didn't get along that well, but Shikamaru tells me they managed. During that time, I didn't live here, yet; neither did Lee; so we never met Sasuke. Sasuke had left at the exact year that we arrived. He was nominated as a child star that went on commercials, then shows, then the big screen. The Uchiha's made quite a living for himself. As an actor he had to travel a lot, so his family moved to the city.

Our little town of Konoha is quite small, but homey. It's the kind of town where everyone knows everyone (and their business). Although, I love Konoha, I don't know why Sasuke's coming back.

Between our group of guys and me, I think Naruto's the only one glad Sasuke's back.

"Hey Tenten, lighten up on your head swings."

"Crud, sorry Neji. My control just going to get worse. How about a five minute break?"

"Hn," Neji answered; taking off his mouth piece.

I sat down on the floor mat next to Shikamaru, who was playing solitaire with the deck of cards he carries around.

"How're things going with Ino?"

"Doesn't matter, I don't like her anymore."

"You liked her in the first place?! I knew something was going on!"

**Normal POV****  
**

"Psh… you're a girl. Don't all girls have crush detectors, or something?" Shikamaru joked. All the boys made fun of the fact that Tenten the only girl in their group.

"Yeah, I also have posters of Sasuke on my ceiling, so I can wake up to his face every morning," Tenten sarcastically said.

"Ew, that's nasty Tenten," Kiba commented, not getting it.

"Kiba, she was only kidding."

"Shino, You're the only one I can talk girl to. You get me," Tenten laughed.

"Hn, that's not even funny Tenten."

"Neji, you just don't like Sasuke! Which by the way, Sasuke's coming back today! Woo-who!" Naruto yelled.

"You and his fangirls are the only ones excited," Shino said.

"We agree," said everyone except-

"No! I'm as excited as Naruto to meet Uchiha Sasuke! I can only hope he will be as worthy a rival as you, Neji!" Lee happily announced.

"Hn… (don't care)," Neji hn-ed.

"And I can only hope he'll be as good a friend as everyone in this room!" Lee continued.

All the guys stayed quiet or shrugged, but Tenten said,"Aw, thanks Lee! We love you, too!"

"Speak for yourself; although Lee, you are an honorable ally," Shikamaru spoke on behalf of the males in the room.

"Agreed," all the boys nodded.

"You were my first friend in Konoha, Lee!" Tenten reminded.

"Hey, Tenten, break's over. Let's spar."

"Neji, stop pushing Tenten so hard," Kiba reprimanded, "She's the only girl here! Don't scare her away!"

"Haha, I think I've known you guys enough to know what to expect from Neji," Tenten reminded.

All the guys nodded; except Neji who scoffed.

"Stop wasting time. Tenten, let's go spar," Neji basically ordered.

"He just wants Tenten alone," Naruto joked; making Lee and Kiba snicker, while causing Shino and Shikamaru to smirk.

Neji just responded with a glare; while Tenten ignored that comment, but blushed wondering what it meant inside her head.

The two of them sparred together for a few more hours, while the other boys either made themselves useful and sparred or went home.

While Tenten and Neji still went at it; someone comes to visit his first kendo studio…

**Sasuke's POV**

'Good. It's in the same place as it was before,' I thought as I looked at the sign in front of my old kendo studio.

It took me awhile to escape my manager; but the most effort came from escaping my fangirls.

"Hah! Hah! feet shuffling Hah! Hah! Hah!" I heard some people yell inside.

I check the current schedule posted next to the sign; then I check my watch.

'Strange, there's someone in there training, but it's already 5:39 PM… According to the schedule, there isn't a class right now.'

I opened the door, took off my shoes, and put them in the old shoe cabinet. I saw a pair of kind of girly shoes and a pair of normal guy shoes. I knew that Kakashi and Gai Sensei's both had their own office where they have their own personal shoe cabinet.

'Either a girl, or a really gay guy, joined the studio?' I thought, 'Most girls hate kendo; maybe she's one of those that were forced to try it for a few days, but why would she stay after class?'

I walked towards the sound of sparring.

'Sounds like a girl,' I thought, confirming my assumptions,' but sounds like a guy's sparring her.'

I decided to go towards the door that held before it the match.

I saw them go at it. I guessed the girl was the one with the long hair tied in a low ponytail, and the one with hair inside the helmet the guy.

(A/N: OoooHHoooo! Are you guys seeing his mistake? If you don't, it'll be clear after a while; but think about Neji and Tenten's hairstyles for a second.)

"HAH!" yelled the girl, and as she came towards the guy at full speed, I suppose preparing for a finishing blow.

"Holy sh!" cursed the guy and crouched down, as if to block the blow. I guess it kind of did, since the girl tripped over her opponent's crouched body and fell face forward.

'Dang… That looked like it hurt. That guy's such a douche; he looked at his opponent and laughed. A pretty girly laugh I might add.'

I got a little pissed off, since it's not often that a female joins a kendo studio. I had to respect that… so I went to the girl who just kind of laid on the ground for awhile, seeming to utter curse words.

I ran to her, pulled her up by her shoulders, and asked she was alright.

"Get away from me, Uchiha…" the girl seemed to growl behind her mask/helmet. Although something wasn't quite right… her voice was low and manly, she seemed buffer then a girl should be, and gave off a kind of masculine aura. 'I never did like butch girls…' I thought.

**Normal POV**

"Get away from me, Uchiha…" Neji growled.

Tenten took off her mask, and stared at the scene. Sasuke's hands were on Neji's shoulders and he just asked Neji if he was alright.

To Tenten it looked so gay, she just had to laugh, knowing that her sparring partner was being held by a childhood enemy/friend in an almost caring embrace.

Sasuke turned to look back at Tenten.

'SHE'S the girl?!' Sasuke screamed inside his head, looking at her hair that had been covered by her helmet, making him think she was the guy.

'Then the girl's the-… Sh…'

"Get away from me, Uchiha…" Neji growled again, taking off his mask/helmet.

"Hyuuga?!" Sasuke jumped back in surprise. 'I thought HYUUGA was the GIRL? His gay hair's gotten even gayer.'

"Thank you," Neji put out irritantly.

Tenten seeing all of this, was hooting with laughter in the corner…

Until the two boys stopped glaring at each other to glare at her.

* * *

A/N: I'm considering turning this into SasukexTenten cuz I love those about as much as I love NejixTenten. But I don't want Neji to end up sad. Tell me what you think…


End file.
